User talk:HartiCM
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Unbenannt.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Mvpl (talk) 02:42, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Evan Peters If there is a complete biography on an actor you're creating an article for (which there is for Evan Peters), do make sure you put it in before you publish the article. I will do what I can to fill up that section, but keep that in mind, because articles need to be as complete as they can before they're brought into the Wikia. Also, I recommend creating a sandbox for you to play around with potential articles before you publish them. That way, you can experiment with articles you want to publish, and you can also examine other similar articles so you can get a feel of the preferable template. UnSub-Zero (talk) 19:03, August 3, 2015 (UTC) Photos Remember the piece of criteria for the CM Wiki Rules section of photos: "Unless it's impossible, all of them MUST BE over 248px wide." I was able to find a better photo of Christoph Schrewe quite easily, but be sure to search more carefully. UnSub-Zero (talk) 19:03, September 27, 2015 (UTC) Actor Articles Please look at other articles of actors before making one of your own. Your article on Time Winters was so incomplete that I've marked it as a stub and will leave it as such until I or someone else fills up all the sections with the necessary and available information. Take this warning under consideration the next time you make another article about a CM actor, please. UnSub-Zero (talk) 22:44, October 10, 2015 (UTC) Also, please don't use IMDb's photos when there are larger photos available. IMDb's photos are only used if there aren't any larger ones available. UnSub-Zero (talk) 18:23, October 13, 2015 (UTC) Again, if there is a larger photo available for the actor in question, USE IT! Don't pick a small one unless there is nothing else available. Also, please be careful about logos that come with the photos. Unwarranted usage could result in legal troubles. UnSub-Zero (talk) 02:25, October 15, 2015 (UTC) What's going on? I really would like you to answer me this time. Why do you keep putting up small photos when there are larger ones available? Is your photo search limited? Is it because of your saving process? Please, tell me. I have to keep finding larger photos for your articles to use so they can conform to this Wikia's rules but it's getting a bit frustrating and I'm not going to let you slide on this. If you give me an explanation, then maybe I can give you some pointers on how to save photos efficiently without shrinking them or whatever the problem is. Thanks! UnSub-Zero (talk) 17:55, October 17, 2015 (UTC) :Okay, if you say so. UnSub-Zero (talk) 18:50, October 17, 2015 (UTC) OK, it's clear you didn't do any "better search" for images for the actors articles you upload. So I'm going to tell you HOW TO do it, and let's see if you are truly wanting to learn or just trying to make us to shut up (won't happen). - Put the actor name in the Google bar, go to Images and then SEARCH BY SIZE → LARGE - If it's a half-well known actor, you'll find enough good photos (without watermarks) just doing that. - If it's not that well known, still there are chances that ZIMBIO has photos. Search the name in the site, select a good (close up), actual photo and click the ZOOM (magnifying glass icon on the upper left corner of each image). Save the photo that will pop-up. - In any case, change the file name - BEFORE uploading - to the name of the actor, - no dots, no slashes, no nothing in between name and surname. - Add ALWAYS at the end of the articles the DEFAULTSORT template (it's next to the icon on the More+ link in the upper bar of the editing box) - Categorize the articles (Actors are Actors and Real People) Mvpl ''TALK'' 15:22, October 21, 2015 (UTC) Wow, It's nice how easy you can take away my ambition to create new actor pages. I'm no longer in the mood to hear your complaining, so I will stop editing. If you believe its necessary to block me, then I'm okay with it. I still believing some pictures i had choosen were better than those, which are now on the sites, because they didn't showed the actor from the side. So, that was something I wanted to say. I hope you can handle with critics. HartiCM (talk) 18:28, October 21, 2015 (UTC) :Okay, you're overreacting. Mvpl's just giving you advice, and it seems like you were still uploading bad photos that didn't meet this Wikia's standards, so she's naturally upset about that because she had to clean up for you. Just follow this advice, and you should be good. UnSub-Zero (talk) 02:12, October 22, 2015 (UTC) Deleted Notes This wikia is not exclusively for US/Canada fans, but for all the fans. That means that depending on what country they live in, they get the episodes/seasons in their own timing, but still have the right to search for the basic information about any episode without having it spoiled. This wikia, like any other, has some RULES that everybody has to follow, otherwise this would be a mess instead of a wiki. And about the episode articles you pointed to me... Better re-check what's on them. I can tell you right away that there's no notes in The Popular Kids, and the notes in Anonymous? One references real life news about one of the actors, and the other is about one of the quotes, but none are speculation, much less spoil the plot. - Mvpl ''TALK'' 19:29, February 10, 2016 (UTC)